plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Meyguhmein/Archive 4
Unfair Warning! You gave me a warning for posting on old Blogs even though there is nothing in the rules saying that you can't post on old blogs! I saw that warning and it was issued by you! Milesprower2 (talk) 09:56, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I did not comment on those blogs to "fluff edits" you (censored)! How can you even be a Chat Mod when you are normally very rude? Milesprower2 (talk) 10:08, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I assume you sent me the unsigned message saying you might warn me for cussing. I didn't swear, I censored it myself after nearly typing in a swear. And please don't abuse your powers to warn people and remember to sign messages. Milesprower2 (talk) 14:37, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Nice One Piece profile pic. :) DeathTheKidFan 05:04, January 6, 2013 (UTC) : Both. :) DeathTheKidFan 16:02, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Comedy Gold Award I present you with this trophy: the Comedy Gold Award. Here, you referred to Windows XP and 7 (the latter of which I am using right now, Ultimate 64-bit Service Pack 1, to be exact) as "epic win(s)". Did you know that "Win" is used as an abbreviation for "Windows"? THAT IS HILARIOUS! Also, I am telling you this on a web browser i.e. Internet Explorer (yes, IE9!). HAHA! I'm so funny, I should give myself the same trophy! (I really am.) Congratulations for getting this award! -''BRAINULATOR9'' 22:18, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Rollback Some words Tell your parents that mostly A's with some B's are good, because that symbolizes that you are not perfect; no one is. What really matters is that you work hard, try hard, and do your best. (I have autism, and my pyschologist told me this when I was a kid.) -''BRAINULATOR9'' 21:06, February 1, 2013 (UTC) How to archive talk page? I want to know how to archive talk page, because sometimes it loads so long, how to do it? Btw thanks for your ss3. The Yeti 04:46, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Plant Interviews What a coincidence! I was reading Yu Yu Hakusho these days! Dragon City 09:26, February 6, 2013 (UTC) WHAT!?!? Are you really saying... That I'm just not your friend anymore becuase I don't like every existing mario game? That's just mean! D: Sorry... But if that was literially the only reason why I'm not your friend anymore then I'll have to say that that is just a really mean thing. Theqmayn (talk) 20:51, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Block Other Nazi peashooter Zombotany Zombies About me Even though I like anime, please don't hate me, okay? I'm one step closer to being an otaku, but I am not an otaku yet. :P Also, I apologize for blocking you at PVZ War Wiki, during the days that we were enemies. But we're friends now, so forgive me, please? Zombie Yeti Please stop! lol at your messege.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 14:05, February 23, 2013 (UTC) My userpage changes Durotan bleeding thing. does this work? ok so i searched up a translater that works for viatnamese that isen't google translate.to test it i put in Lets see if this is correct.it already is better then google translate.so is Cho phép xem nếu điều này là correct.it đã là tốt hơn sau đó google translate. correct? --Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 01:27, February 26, 2013 (UTC)